No Reason to Doubt
by cellochick373
Summary: My take on 6.7, since it's not airing yet! Peyton finds out what really happened to Brooke. BREYTON! But only friendship for this one... *sigh*


Muahaha ok so this is a one-shot, and it's definitely a change for me to write. I normally am die-hard breyton, but i already have too many fics going on with them that i still need to update. So, a change of plans: this is breyton friendship ONLY, nothing else...sigh.

* * *

"Brooke? What is this?"

The shocked voice drew Brooke from her reverie as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Turning quickly, she saw Peyton standing in the doorway with a confused look on her face.

Repeating her words, Peyton watched the smaller brunette for any signs of an answer. Seeing Brooke's reticence she added quietly, "Brooke, I never want you to feel like you can't come to me with something, so please."

Hesitating, Brooke finally whispered, "Peyton, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Peyton sat on the couch with Brooke, waiting silently for the other girl to speak. The image of Brooke staring into the drawn–upon mirror with a haunted expression wouldn't leave her mind, and she desperately wanted to help her friend.

The words written on the mirror had shaken Peyton badly.

_Revenge. Payback. Justice. _

They spoke of something that she couldn't comprehend, and she had a feeling that whatever it was, it had hurt Brooke badly.

Finally Brooke spoke softly. "Peyton, honey, please don't be mad at me, ok? I don't think I could handle that."

Surprised at the request, the blonde nodded, indicating that Brooke should continue.

"So...remember when I told you that I fell down the stairs?"

Peyton nodded once more, but felt her heart clench painfully. She didn't like where this conversation was going, not one bit.

"Well, that wasn't exactly the truth..." Brooke felt Peyton grab for her hand and squeeze it tightly. The contact gave her the strength to continue. "The night before you came back, I was closing up the store, and..." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts and plan her words. "Someone came into my store and...and attacked me."

From the second Brooke had started talking, Peyton had known that she had something important to say, and when she said she hadn't told the truth Peyton had somehow known what the brunette would say. Expecting the words the younger girl was saying, however, did not make them any easier to actually hear.

Watching Brooke carefully, Peyton felt like she was dying when she saw the pain and fear that flashed on her friend's face at the memory. The feeling only escalated as Brooke continued to tell Peyton what happened, and Peyton found herself pulling brooke to her as sobs wracked the smaller girl's body.

When she had calmed enough to speak, she said, "I woke up, and I called you, Peyt, and I wanted to tell you, I really did, but you were with Lucas, and I didn't want to bother you or bring you down, so I ended up calling Deb."

Glancing up at the blonde to try and gauge her reaction, Brooke instantly felt overwhelmed by guilt at having burdened her friend when she saw the tears streaming down Peyton's face.

"Hey now, none of that," she whispered, gently wiping away Peyton's tears with her thumbs. Peyton stilled at the fell of Brooke's fingertips, and managed to stop the tears from falling.

"Brooke, I..."

Brooke cut her off, knowing what she was going to try and say. "Don't. Don't be sorry, please, Peyton. It wasn't your fault, and I don't ever want to hear you apologize for being happy!"

Peyton felt more tears coming on as Brooke tried to absolve her of blame. She could tell herself that she really had been trying to give Brooke time to open up, and that she hadn't wanted to push her too much and have her close off.

If she was being truthful, though, Peyton knew that it was really as simple as that she had gotten caught up with Lucas and hadn't wanted to take the time to really check up on Brooke and find out if she was ok.

After Brooke had listed the statistics, she had been concerned, and she had made a mental note to talk to Brooke later. That later had never come, and Peyton didn't know why.

She had never really thought that something like this could happen to her B. Davis, and that even if it did- which it couldn't- that Brooke would tell her. Clearly that wasn't the case, evidenced all too well by the pained expression on the brunette's face.

"You should have told me Brooke." Peyton stated it quietly, not wanting to scare her friend off.

Brooke looked down at their intertwined hands and shrugged. "Maybe. But why does it really matter? And who am I to barge in when you're finally so happy?"

Her friend's response was like a knife to Peyton's heart, and she paused for a second to get her anger at Brooke's attacker under control.

Tenderly placing a hand on Brooke's tear-stained face, Peyton forcefully said, "Of course it matters, Brooke! How can you even think that it doesn't? This isn't some trivial little thing like you stubbed your toe. Brooke, you were _attacked_, brutally, and that matters more than anything else ever could. You've been my best friend- my _life_- since before I can remember. You are and always will be first and foremost in my life, so I never want you to think that you're doing anyone a favor by hiding something like this again."

Looking at Brooke as she slowly nodded, Peyton wondered what she had done to deserve such an insanely selfless and amazing person. The younger girl had always been there for her, and Peyton knew without a doubt that if she ever needed anything she could count on Brooke.

The one time Brooke really, truly needed someone, however, her best friend was suddenly nowhere to be found. Looking back Peyton couldn't believe she had let the "I fell down the stairs" excuse go, and that she hadn't pressed just a little harder.

All the moments came to mind when, had she cared, she might have been able to help Brooke and get her to open up.

Now, having listened to Brooke's story, Peyton was trying to comprehend how she had survived, let alone kept it to herself. When Brooke described her attacker and the way he hurt her, how he terrorized her and forced himself on her in every way possible, Peyton felt the need to hold the brunette to her and never let go.

Both girls sat in silence for long minutes, Peyton just stroking Brooke's hair while the smaller of the two curled on her side, head in Peyton's lap. Finally Peyton spoke softly.

"Brooke?"

"Hmmm?" came the response.

"Why now? Why did you choose to tell me, besides the fact that I saw the mirror?"

Brooke thought for a second. Peyton deserved her honesty, and she gave the best answer she could. "I guess it was just because I was so tired of being alone. I don't want to end up cold and unable to relate to other people. I want to be able to love, and live, and laugh, and by isolating myself I realized I was also preventing that dream from coming true. That's also why I signed the company over to Victoria."

Peyton gasped at Brooke's last revelation.

"Wait, you what?"

Brooke smiled a little at the blonde's reaction.

"It wasn't worth it. The company, everything I was fighting for, it's not what really matters. So I gave it away. I don't need riches and fame, I just need..." Brooke trailed off, and Peyton finally prompted her, curious to hear her answer.

"What do you need?"

"I need...I _want_ what you have with Lucas. I want what Haley has with Nathan. I want..even what Deb and Skills have. Just someone to love who loves me back and who isn't going to hurt me anymore, because I'm tired of being hurt, Pey."

Tears rolled down Peyton's face once more as she heard Brooke. All the times that _she _had been the one to hurt Brooke were filtering through her mind, and she was taken aback at how many there were. Brooke had always tried to be the best friend she knew how, while Peyton had never once really put Brooke's needs ahead of her own.

Bringing Brooke closer to her now, Peyton rubbed her back and whispered, "You will have that, Brooke, all of that and more. I promise. And if anyone ever so much as looks at you the wrong way I swear I'll kick their ass."

Brooke snuggled her face into Peyton's stomach, inhaling deeply. The soothing scent combined with Peyton's words created the nicest feeling she had experienced in a long time.

The sudden exhaustion that came over her prompted Brooke to try and remember the last time she had slept. She came up with nothing and remembered why: nightmares. Ever since the attack, the brunette had been terrified of sleeping. Every time she did, she woke in a cold sweat, screaming and bolting upright thinking that her attacker was back.

Peyton frowned as she felt Brooke try to hide another yawn. Wondering when the other girl had last slept, she opted against asking and simply leaned down and kissed Brooke's head.

"Go to sleep, I'll be right here," she said softly in Brooke's ear.

Smiling at the protectiveness she heard in Peyton's voice, Brooke cuddled even closer and allowed her eyes to close and her mind to empty. Within seconds, she was fast asleep.

Watching the sleeping form on her lap, Peyton smoothed a lock of hair behind Brooke's ear and sighed. It was going to be a long road to fix the damage that she had done, but Peyton knew that she would never again give Brooke a reason to doubt.

* * *

Aha. Done! And you have no idea how hard it is for me to leave this here, without anything else developing between Peyton and Brooke. It's killing me.

Lol, anyways, hope you enjoyed it!

-cello


End file.
